


We Were Made For Each Other

by AngieEdition



Series: One Couldn't Exist Without The Other [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: American Suitehearts AU, Dr. Benzedrine - Freeform, First Meeting, Folie a Deux, M/M, Mr. Sandman - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Tiny tiny amount of angst but not relationship related, fall out boy - Freeform, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieEdition/pseuds/AngieEdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing was okay when everything was. Dr. Benzedrine just wishes for something to love that he couldn't touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Made For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, and just now gave it a bit of a shine listening to Folie A Deux. Now I am giving it to the world. This is the first of a series, but each of them can be read alone. I will post the rest later.

Benzedrine sat with his back to the sun. Fake smile, love heart lips and rosy cheeked, his back to the sun as the numbness crept in.   
Smiles and love, nothing but fake joy and forced laughter came from his lips these days. The people danced and he turned his back on them too.   
"Benzedrine, Benzedrine," the called out, high on the light and presence he exuded "Dr. Benzedrine with the fake smiles and pretty thighs," they laughed.   
He couldn't feel anything real. Not anymore, not ever. He was the maker of the happiness so what else could he feel? No one could hate themselves with him around, no one could lie no one could frown, or worry or tire with him around. Nothing was okay when everything was. So Benzedrine turned his back on the sun and smiling faces and waited for the darkness to come. At least this he did not know. He had been told stories from when he was first brought here of the danger it posed, but he was no longer afraid of something that might yet create at least fear within him.

And come it did.

With grimaces and broken promises. And Benzedrine was scared of the darkness, but not for the reasons he had hoped, he was scared because all it did was hate him, it was the same as him and he didn't want them to feel what he felt. So he made them smile. He bought out his potions and his remedies, he smiled and spoke in that golden voice that soothed all. He sang for the lost and the broken hearted. He made the lies go away, and as he watched the last bits of black fade he knew he had just destroyed the one thing that he had never touched. There was now nothing left to love. The darkness was gone and he had successfully created his own version of eternal hell. Benzedrine sat again, toward the sun this time. Because just maybe it would burn him out, burn him to nothing, because there was nothing left to save.

Days passed into weeks, weeks into months as he stared into the sun. By this time Benzedrine knew that he could not die, nor suffer any real form of pain but still he tried. So, in the emptiness that consumed him, the happiness that meant nothing but numbness and sheer apathy he almost didn't notice the fingers that crept from the shadows of his jacket, picking at his sleeves. At first Benzedrine thought it to be one of his smiling people but the fingers were too nervous and too dark, never staying still, shaking and quaking with too much of everything. A voice called out, choked and high pitched with nervousness.

"Benny, Benny, Benny, you're so lonely. Close your eyes and come with me." the fingers wandered, tracing from his chest to his neck, stroking down the white paint of his skin and over his jaw.

"Close your eyes and it will all go away," The fingers seemed unable to help themselves with touching, and pinched to the skin of his ear. Not in malice, but as if they couldn't help themselves for inflicting some sort of pain. Benzedrine caught the hand and gasped, his own happiness sucked from him into the man, leaving nothing but a feeling of emptiness. A feeling. Benzedrines eyes opened wide, pupils dilated in shock as he let the hand go and FELT himself cheer. Slowly Benzedrine lifted his eyes to the first person to make him feel in forever and always. A silly grin, tired smile and sad eyes stared back. Hair hiding who he was and mouth lost beneath a Cheshire grin, everything was a mask.   
The masked man licked his lips.

"Benny, Benny, one day you'll close your eyes, we were made for each other, you and me. Benny we were made forever and always. We were made to love each other," he crooned, sad smile in place as he mouthed along the back of Benzadrines neck. Shock of cold followed the soft mouth, smooth forehead cooling the rush of blood into his brain.

"Where have you been?" Benzadrine asked, reaching backwards to hold the mans hand in his, seeking the cool madness his touch possessed. A hand grasped his.

"Where you'll always want me but never need," The black and white man pressed a cold finger to the button of Benzedrines yellow jacket, the colour bright as it was bleeding away and into him, a moment of olive skin.

"In your heart Benny. I lived inside you for so long, but I waited," he shifted to place his head on Benzadrines yellow shoulder, face pressed to his in a momentary unity of olive and pink, "There's no one left to compete Benny. You're mine forever," he grinned maniacally, limbs spasming around clutched hands and body. Benzadrine paused. It had been so long since he had anyone to talk to, yet this person seemed so strange, so undefinable. Was it safe? Was this okay?  
He decided he didn't care.

"And you mine," said Benzadrine. At this the masked man looked slightly startled, lost for a moment, like he didn't know what to do now he belonged. A soft smile hugged his cheeks and the corners of his eyes where the mask could not touch.  
"Yes, always yours Benny. Always,"


End file.
